Misuderstand
by Hikari Kyuu
Summary: Summary :Kuroko pusing memikirkan kekasihnya karena sidah jarang bertemu dengannya,Dan diwaktu bersamaan Mibuchi mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya sedang bersama laki laki lain./ Dedicated For #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Summary :Kuroko pusing memikirkan kekasihnya karena sidah jarang bertemu dengannya,Dan diwaktu bersamaan Mibuchi mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya sedang bersama laki laki lain./ Dedicated For #AKAKUROXYGEN (YunAra Challenge no 01

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotshi

Dedicated For #AKAKUROXYGEN (YunAra Challenge no 01)

Akashi Corp.

Siapa yang tak mengenal nama perusahaan yang sudah terkenal di seluruh Jepang, bahkan sampai mendunia.

Bila menceritakan tentang nama perusahaan pasti pada tidak asing lagi dengan nama Akashi.

Akashi Masaomi adalah pendiri utama Akashi Corp, karena ia sudah tua ia memutuskan untuk istirahat dari segala urusan perusahaan,dan perusahaan itu sekarang dipegang oleh anak tunggalnya Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Seijuurou mempunyai otak yang luar biasa cerdas, jadi tak heran diumurnya yang masih dibilang muda ia sudah bisa memimpin perusahaan ayahnya.

Akashi Seijuurou wajah yang tampan, memiliki mata heterokrom yang tajam dan masih banyak lagi kesempurnaan yang ada, bisa dibilang Akashi Seijuurou menjadi para idaman pria maupun wanita.

Tapi Akashi Seijuurou sudah memiliki pasangan, jadi jangan berharap apa apa lagi kalian, dan nampaknya Akashi sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan pasangannya itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah nama dari pasangan Akashi , ia memiliki rambut berwarna baby blue, mata yang berwarna biru seperti langit musim panas,hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan muka yang datar tapi tetap imut bila dipandang.

~ AkaKuro ~

"Tetsuya, aku tidak salah kan membelikan mu kalung permata ini karena sangat serasi dengan matamu." Kata Akashi sambil memperlihatkan kalung yang dibelinya.

Bukannya senang Kuroko malah cemberut.

"Tetsuya kau kenapa ? aku tau aku membatalkan janji kita, tapi karena kepulanganku dari dinas dan pekerjaan di kantor menumpuk aku jadi memundurkan waktu janji kita."Akashi meyakinkan.

Kuroko bangkit dari kursi yang diduduki nya lalu berjalan menuju kamar sambil menghentak hentakan kaki nya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang" Aku sangat merindukanmu Tetsuya, Aku tau pasti kau juga sangat merindukanku" Kata Akashi sambil bermain di leher Kuroko.

Sebenarnya Kuroko sangat merindukan Akashi dan sentuhannya tapi karena ia sedang kesal saja karena janjinya dibatalkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya.

Karena mulai terlena oleh permainan Akashi, Kuroko pun pasrsh begit saja.

Permainan Akashi dan Kuroko berlanjut, kini mereka sedang berada di Kamar Kuroko.

~ One month later ~

"Haa.. Kenapa? padahal kau sudah berjanji kepadaku"Kata Kuroko sambil berteriak kepada kekasihnya melalui telepon.

"Gomen Tetsuya, ini diluar kemauanku ,karena aku hari ini kedatangan klien yang sangat penting.

"Apakah kau tidak jadi bertemu denganku?"

"Gomen Tetsuya aku berjan-" Panggilan pun langsung diputuskan oleh Kuroko dan tanpa pikir dua kali ia langsung melempar hp nya hingga tak terbentuk lagi ,orang orang memandang horror Kuroko lalu pada memilih untuk menjauh.

"KUROKOCCHI" Teriak Kise dari pintu masuk cafe diikuti oleh kekasihnya Aomine.

"Domo Kise-kun"

"Kau kenapa Tetsu seperti nya ada yang berbeda dari mu?"

Merasa pertanyaanya di acuhkan Aomine bertanya lagi.

"Pasti kau sedang bertengkar dengan Akashi."

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Kuroko, Aomine menjadi salah tingkah.

Kise yang melihat perubahaan raut wajah Kuroko langsung mendelik ke arah Aomine.

"Kurokocchi ada masalah cerita saja kepada kami."

Kuroko yang menunduk langsung saja mengangkat kepalanya dan meliahat wajah Kise.

Aomine dan Kise terkejut saat melihat perubahan iris mata Kuroko, terlihat sedih dan kesepian.

Plak!

Ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Kuroko cukup keras , sehingga orang yang ditepuk pundak nya merasa terkejut.

"Tet-chan~ " Panggil seseorang yang menyerupai banci taman lawang.

Tanpa permisi Mibuchi Reo seenaknya memakan makanan yang dipesan Kuroko tapi tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. "Kau putus dengan Sei-chan ya?" tanya Reo enteng banget diacara melahap makanannya.

Kuroko,Kise dan Aomine terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Reo tadi.

Emosi Kuroko yang tadi sudah mereda memuncak lagi, dia saja sedang mencari cara bagaimana cara bertemu dengan kekasihnya, tapi orsng kurang ajar itu malah menyebutnya berpisah dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku melihat Sei-chan bersama laki-laki imut di hotel Seirin."ucap Reo enteng.

Kuroko yang mendengar nya langsung menundukkan kepalanya , dilihat dari matanya sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

Aomine yang melihat perubahaan Kuroko tidak tega juga,"Pergi dari sini atau kuhajar kau"

"Kenapa aku harus pergi? aku baru saja sampai disini."

"Pergi."ucap Aomine penuh dengan penekanan.

"Baiklah baiklah " Reo pergi dari cafe itu.

Tiba tiba Kuroko bangkit dari kursi langsung melenggang keluar.

"Kurokocchi kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin mati" Jawab Kuroko lirih.

"E..eeh "Aomine dan Kise terkejut mendengar jawaban Tetsuya.

-Kuroko Pov-

"Akashi-kun bodoh"

"Akashi-kun tidak peka"

Aku terus saja menggeram dan mengata-ngatai Akashi-kun.

Siapa yang tidak kesal,padahal dalam sebulan ini aku betemu dengan Akashi-kun hanya dua kali.

_"Kau putus ya dengan Sei-chan"_

Ucapan banci taman lawang itu pun tergiang giang dikepala Kuroko.

"Aku melihat Sei-chan bersama laki laki imut di hotel Seirin."

"Apakah Akashi-kun menduakanku"

"Arghhh lupakan Kuroko, Akashi-kun tak mungkin melakukan itu."Ucap Kuroko sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya, Untungnya tak ada yang melihatnya karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Tak jauh dari sana ada telepon umum, aku langsung menghampiri telepon umum dan langsung menelepon Akashi-kun.

Lama menunggu panggilan ku pun tak diangkat angkat.

"Aka-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menghubungi ku lagi sialan" Kau kenapa Akashi-kun? ,Kenapa kau membentakku?

"Aka-"

"Ahh.. pelan pelan Akashi"

"Tahan sebentar lagi"

Panggilan pun langsung diputuskan oleh Akashi-kun.

"Hiks jadi benar ia menduakan ku,awas saja kau aku akan meminta penjelasan."Tujuan awalku sekarang adalah Akashi Corp.

Tak lama untukku sampai di Akashi Corp, saat aku sedang perjalanan ke ruangannya, Aku melihat ada seorang laki laki imut yan keluar dari ruangannya Akashi-kun.

"A-akashi-kun, jadi be-benar" Tanpa kusadari air mata pun menetes.

"Hiks bersenang senanglah dengannya" Saat aku ingin berbalik aku mendengar ada yang menggosipkan Akashi-kun.

"Akashi-sama"

"Kau lihat laki laki imut itu keluar berantakan begitu"

"Aku yakin pasti dia habis melakukan itu"

"Tidak mungkin Akashi-sama kan sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Siapa yang tidak bosan dengan satu orang saja, semua orang juga merasakannya."

"Ya benar juga."

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu Akashi-kun" Tiba tiba aura disekeliling Kuroko menjadi mencekam.

Brakk

"Akashi-kun." Teriak Kuroko sambil membanting pintu ruangan Akashi.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati meja kerja Akashi, ia melihat banyak kertas yang nenumpuk dan bingkai foto yang tergeletak,ia melihat dirinya dan Akashi sedang berada ditaman kota saat ia merayakan hari jadi mereka.

Air mata Kuroko mengalir begitu saja, karena ia sudah berprasangka buruk kepada kekasihnya.

"Maaf Akashi-kun ,aku merindukanmu,Apakah kau tidak akan minta penjelasan,jika

Saat ia ingin pergi memasuki kamar Akashi (Di dalam ruangannya Akashi ada kamarnya, jadi kadang kadang dia tidur dikamar itu.) Kuroko terkejut ketika melihat muka Akashi yang seperti itu.

"A-akashi-kun,kau terlihat menakutkan." Kuroko berjalan mundur.

Brakk

Tanpa sengaja siku Kuroko menyenggol vas kecil membuat benda kaca keramik itu pecah.

"Siapa itu?" Suara Akashi-kun terdengar ,membuatku panik.

Saat Kuroko ingin berbalik dan berlari kepintu keluar sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Kau siapa?"Akashi nenggeram dan mencengkram pergelangan Kuroko kuat.

"Akhh!" Kuroko memekik kesakitan. Cengkramannya sungguh menyakitkan.

"Tetsuya,Apa yang mau lakukan disini? Masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu seperti maling saja." Ucap Akashi dingin tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku sudah memanggil dan meneriaki namamu jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tid-"

"TETSUYA!" ini pertama kalinya ia membentakku, membuatku melangkah mundur ketakutan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Kepaku sudah cukup sakit dengan semua masalah dikantor. Jadi jangan menambah masalah lagi, mengerti?"

Masalah…. Apa aku ini hanya bisa menimbulkan masalah untuknya.

"Gomen ne jika aku hanya bisa menimbulkan masalah

untukmu.." gumamku pelan tapi kuyakin ia mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu. Makanya aku disini

sekarang..."

Dapat kudengar jika ia menghela napasnya. "Pulanglah …."

"Hah?"

Ia memijat kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali

menatapku. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan ku kan. Nah jadi

pulanglah …"

"Apa-apaan kau! Aku hanya ingin bertemu tapi kenapa kau

mengusir ku hah?" aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku.

"Ahh~ aku tau… kau menyuruhku pulang agar kau bisa kembali bermesraan dan memadu kasih dengan para selingkuhan mu itu kan!" Teriakku.

"Apa-apaan itu!"geramnya kesal.

"Baik! Silahkan kau selingkuh dengan pria imut itu. Aku

juga akan selingkuh dengan Kagami-kun." Aku kembali

berbalik ingin pergi dari sini. Percuma saja aku membuang

waktu kesini untuk bertemu dengan nya tapi ia malah

mengusirku.

"Mau kemana kau."Akashi-kun menarik kembali lenganku. Ia membawaku masuk kekamarnya.

Aku terus memberontak ingin melepaskan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Bukankah kah kau yang

menyuruhku untuk pulang tadi."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti wanita, Tetsuya!"

"Ahkk—kau menyakitiku! Lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau jelaskan

semuanya."

"Bukan aku yang harus menjelaskan. Tapi KAU!" teriakku

padanya. "Kau… hiks… kau yang harus menjelaskan semua

brengsek… hiks…. Kau …." Aku sudah tak bisa menahan

tangisku. Tak ingin Akashi-kun melihatku menangis maka aku

mematikan lampu kamar. Kebetulan aku berdiri tidak jauh

dari tombol lampu.

"Kau …. hiks…. Kau membatalkan janjimu … lalu …. hiks….

Mibuchi bilang. Dia…. hiks ….. dia melihatmu bersama

seseorang bermuka imut di hotel Seirin." Isak tangis

menyertai kalimatku. "Aku … aku menghubungimu lewat

telpon umum ingin menanyakan apa yang dikatakan Mibuchi itu benar atau tidak, tapi kau malah membentakku dan aku juga mendengar desahan seseorang yang memanggil namamu… hiks…."

Tak ada respon dari Akashi, ia hanya melepaskan cengkramannya saja. " Aku tau jika … hiks… jika sikapku terhadapmu keterlaluan. Tapi …. hiks … tapi bukan berarti kau berhak selingkuh…" aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya. "Gomen…. Gomen..."

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum mengucapkan kalimat

selanjutnya, tangan pun ku kepal penuh untuk membuatku

kuat. "Aku memang sering bersikap cuek terhadap mu, tapi…. hiks … hiks—" aku semakin sesegukkan. "….tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" ucapku tegas sembari menatap heterokrom Akashi.

Kenapa dia tersenyum. Apa ucapanku tadi terdengar aneh.

Tunggu! Itu bukan senyuman melainkan sebuah seringai.

"Ap—mmpphh." Ucapanku tepotong oleh ciumannya yang

tiba-tiba. Lidahnya langsung masuk dan menyapa lidahku

membuat saliva kami tercampur. Aku berontak ingin

melepaskan ciuman ini. Aku tak ingin dicium jika ia belum

menjelaskan semua yang memusingkan ini.

Akashi melepaskan ciumannya.

"Semua kesalahpahaman ini salahku, Akan ku jelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini agar kau tidak salah paham."Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dan seseorang dengan muka imut yang bersamaku di hotel Seirin itu sepupuku."

"Apakah kau tidak berbohong?"

"Kau tidak mempercayaikku ?"

"Baiklah lanjutkan,dan siapa orang yang mendesahkan namamu saat aku meneleponmu?"

"Oh ya ditelepon tadi sepupuku juga, dikarenakan aku sedang mengobati luka sepupuku karena bertengkar dengan kekasihnya."

"Lalu soal aku membentakmu ditelepon,karena kekasih dari sepupuku terus saja menelepon ,karena kukesal jadi kubentak saja,aku tidsk tau ternyata yang ku bentak itu kau, Lalu kenapa kau memakai no lain? Handphone mu dimana?"

"Handphone ku rusak karena kubanting."Ucap Kuroko polos.

"Tetsuya."

"Hmm.. Ada apa akashi-kun?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

End


End file.
